


Revealed

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tattoedsiren's tags on this post on Tumblr:  http://machtaholic.tumblr.com/post/55297981289/cinematicnomad-lmnothisdate-gabriel-macht</p><p>Harvey and Mike have a photoshoot and interview for a big case and reveal a bit ore than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

“So, this is a big case for you and your firm.”

Harvey spared a glance over at the journalist who was interviewing him and Mike as the photographer ordered them around the set. It had been Jessica’s idea for them to do this interview; it would bring more positive attention to the case they were working on, would bring more attention and more cases to Pearson Hardman.

So they’d both arrived on set before the sun rose and had let a team of hair and makeup people descend on them, had let a team of stylists dress them in very sleek suits and then had let a photographer order them around on set. Mike looked like he was having a blast, but Harvey wasn’t a supermodel, he was an attorney.

“It is,” Harvey agreed with a smile. “Brayden and Peter are wonderful clients and don’t deserve what’s happening to them.”

“What does this case mean to you?” the journalist asked, jotting notes down on her notepad.

“Well, if Brayden and Peter can’t get married, then what hope is there for Harvey and me,” Mike said in an offhand manner.

Harvey turned and looked at his lover of two years, watching as Mike’s face went stark white and his eyes widened. Harvey bit back a sigh and reached over for Mike’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Certainly not how he’d imagined coming out to the world, much less Jessica, but life was full of surprises.

“You and Harvey?” the journalist questioned, her eyes wide, pen flying across the notepad.

“Mike has been working at Pearson Hardman for three years,” Harvey said. “And we have been seeing each other for almost two years now. Brayden and Peter’s case is very important to us, not just professionally, but on a personal level as well. Their case affects the LGBT community at large, and everyone is waiting as patiently as possible for a verdict.” Harvey squeezed Mike’s hand again, giving him a loving smile.

“Okay guys!” Liz, the photographer called. “Let’s change it up! Head back to the dressing rooms to change and we’ll do some other shots.”

“I think I have everything I need,” the journalist said with a bright smile. “Mr. Specter, Mr. Ross, it’s been a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Send us a copy of the article before you print,” Harvey requested.

“O-of course,” the journalist replied before scurrying away - boy did she have a scoop!

Harvey and Mike made their way back to the dressing rooms, but Mike stopped Harvey before they could go change. “I’m so sorry,” Mike said. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I just said it and I really screwed up and -”

“Stop,” Harvey said, leaning in and kissing Mike gently. “It was bound to happen sometime, and I don’t blame you. We’ve been very careful the past two years, but, now’s a good time to tell everyone.”

“You’re sure?” Mike asked. “I mean, no one knows, and now everyone will know.”

“Oh, I’m sure there are people who know, or have an inkling,” Harvey said. “I’ll lay odds that Donna knows.”

“Well, Donna knows everything,” Mike replied. “You’re sure this is okay?”

“I’m sure,” Harvey said. “Now, go change. I’m getting sick of playing supermodel.”

“But you do it so well,” Mike teased, dropping a kiss on Harvey’s cheek before going to change.

A quick change into casual clothes and Mike and Harvey wandered back on set to find Liz with a container of shaving cream and a razor. “That must be for you,” Harvey teased Mike, rubbing a thumb across Mike’s almost perpetual five o’clock shadow.

“Not exactly,” Liz replied mischievously. “if you’re up for it, Harvey, I’d like Mike to shave you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Mike said. “Although this time will be different because, well, we’re both fully clothed.”

Liz laughed and Harvey rolled his eyes. Thankfully they’d been given the power to choose the photographer for the shoot and had chosen a close friend of theirs who had done some very personal, very private photographs for them. They both knew they’d have an easier time if the shoot was with someone they felt comfortable with.

Harvey squirted a bit of shaving cream into his hands and used a mirror to rub it into the bottom half of his face. “There’s not actually any blades in that, is there?” he asked, looking at the razor in Mike’s hand.

“Hey,” Mike replied. “You know I’ve got mad skills.”

“There are no blades in it,” Liz said as she approached Harvey with a towel and wiped away some of the shaving cream so it looked better for her shots. “Mike’s going to be looking at the camera, and I’d hate for him to accidentally cut you.”

“Scars are manly though,” Mike said, stepping next to Harvey and letting Liz maneuver him around.

“Not if they’re from shaving,” Liz countered. “Now, stand right there and … “

The rest of the shoot passed easily enough, and after washing his face and commissioning Liz for another private photo shoot for himself and Mike, Harvey ushered Mike into the waiting car.

“Still sorry,” Mike mumbled as he curled up against Harvey in the backseat of the car.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harvey replied, carding a hand through Mike’s hair. “I was actually planning on telling Jessica before this article came out.”

“So no ruined plans,” Mike said softly, pressing a few kisses to Harvey’s neck.

“No ruined plans,” Harvey said, kissing Mike’s hair.

“I think that article’s going to be more about us then our case,” Mike said.

“More than likely, yes,” Harvey said. “But we’ll read it beforehand and make sure it’s not too much about us.”

“Mmmhmm,” Mike mumbled, slipping his arms around Harvey and pillowing his head on Harvey’s chest.

The ride back to their apartment was long, and when they finally arrived Harvey looked down at Mike and smiled. Mike was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open, his fingers wrapped in Harvey’s shirt. Harvey took a few minutes to watch Mike sleep; the next few days would be crazy. He and Mike would have to answer a lot of questions and explain things to Jessica and make amends to Donna but … it was worth it.

Having Mike in his life was definitely worth it.


End file.
